beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and is coming soon. Evelyn "Eve" Cullen (born Evelyn Christine Masen, on May 28th 1980 in Chicago, Illinois) is a descendant of the Masen family, and the great-something niece of Edward Cullen (born Edward Masen). She is a member of the Olympic Coven. Evelyn is the adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the niece to Bella Swan, and the cousin to Renesmee Cullen. Evelyn is the adopted sister to Rosalie and Jasper Hale, as well as the adoptive sister to Emmett and Alice Cullen. Evelyn's mother, Beth Harper, came from a long line of family hunters that specialized in the extermination of supernatural creatures, going as far back as the 1300s. The Harper family was said to be the best of the best, with each of their generation becoming more skilled and stronger. Beth was raised around violence, and hunting was all she knew, but when she met Anthony Masen she knew that she wanted out of the business. Not along after Beth and Anthony eloped, they were blessed with a young baby girl. Though Evelyn was kept in the dark about the world of the supernatural around her, she inherited her mother's talent for hunting and became quite talented in archery. Shortly after a hiking "accident" that claimed the life of her father, Evelyn moved to Forks, Washington with her mother to get away from the painful memories that lingered in Chicago, Illinois. There, she unknowingly gained the attention of Edward Cullen, who was startled by her shocking resemblance that she held towards himself and his birth mother, Elizabeth Masen. When it was made clear that Evelyn was the latest descendant of the Masen bloodline, Edward befriended her, and over time the two became close friends. A year after moving to Forks, a nomad vampire who had been passing by came across Evelyn's scent and became obsessed with it. When Beth was made aware that her daughter was the "blood singer" to this particular vampire, she attempted to kill him, but was unfortunately killed. After loosing both her parents in little under a year, and having no where else to live, Edward persuaded Evelyn to come live with his family. During her stay with the Cullens, Evelyn noticed how strange the Cullens acted around her, and she began having her suspicions. While sorting through her mother's personal belongings, Evelyn stumbled across a book that once belonged to her mother, and inside saw that it contained information on just about every supernatural creature and how to kill them. When Alice keeps on having a repeated vision of the vampire coming to kill Evelyn, the Cullens agree to protect Evelyn from the danger that would soon be a part of her future. However in order to protect Evelyn without acting suspicious, Edward is forced to explain to her the truth about him and his family. Evelyn doesn't take the news well and becomes enraged that Edward would lie to her, believing that he only befriended her to play some "sick vampire joke" on her. Evelyn leaves shortly after, and becomes hell bent on destroying the vampire that killed her mother, even though that the vampire is after her for her blood. She is able to track down the vampire, however because of her lack of experience with hunting and dealing with vampires, the vampire easily overpowers Evelyn. The Cullens reach Evelyn just in time before the vampire kills her, and Emmett and Jasper dispose of the vampire. Due to the extent of her injuries, Edward begs Carlisle to turn her. Because of the lack of blood in her system, Evelyn's transformation took just over three days. When she became a vampire, Evelyn discovered that she had been given a special ability: she was able to discern anyone's exact location in the world by receiving a vision of their whereabouts. She is the only known vampire tracker to be able to sense Bella Swan's location, as her power works by receiving a vision of the intended person's exact whereabouts. Because of this, Aro is intrigued by Evelyn's powerful tracking ability, and has even considered having her replace Demetri's place in the guard. Biography Early Life The Harper family are a long line of family hunters that specialized in the extermination of supernatural creatures, going as far back as the 1300s. They hunt any supernatural creature that poses a threat among the human race, though the main supernatural creatures that the Harper family hunt are werewolves, witches and vampires. The Harper family was said to be the best of the best, with each of their generation becoming more skilled and stronger. Beth Harper was raised around violence, and hunting was all she knew. By the time she was eighteen, she was capable of tracking a lone vampire and killing it by herself. Sometime in 1976, Beth met Anthony Masen. The pair quickly fell in love, and soon discussed plans to elope. Beth had wanted an out of the hunting business for a long time, but she never had the strength to leave until she met Anthony. As a result from the constant beatings that Beth endured over the course of the hunts that she would go on with her family, it had left a considerable amount of tissue damage to her stomach, which left her chances of falling pregnant very low. As Beth grew up, and that motherly instinct inside her her grew, she became depressed that she wasn't able to have the family that she had hoped for. That didn't stop Beth and Anthony however, from looking through the process of possibly adopting a child. As though they had been blessed by some miracle, Beth had somehow managed to fall pregnant while they were considering adopting a child. Throughout the nine months of the pregnancy, Beth was extremely cautious of her unborn child. She took special precautions and did whatever was necessary to make sure that she gave birth to a healthy child. Her wish was blessed nine months later when she gave birth to Evelyn Masen, on the 28th of May, 1980, in Chicago, Illinois. As the only child to the Masen family, Evelyn was treated like a gift sent by god. Her parents treasured her dearly and constantly gave her love, warmth and support. She started school when she was four but turned five a couple of months later. The kids at school would often call her "Eve", to whicm Evelyn took a strong liking to. From an early age, Evelyn showed signs of intelligence. The teachers at school were constantly amazed at how much Evelyn's tiny mind could process such information, as was her parents. She was a very bright child, and wasn't afraid to show who she was. To everyone that knew her, Evelyn was a gentle soul. She enjoyed helping and comforting those in need, and was always happy to lend a hand. When Evelyn turned ten, she started to show an interest in archery when her mother caught her playing with a toy archery set that her friend had gotten Evelyn for her birthday. Beth decided to get Evelyn some archery lessons, and her hunting skills quickly shined through. Although Evelyn had no hunting experience whatsoever, and didn't have a clue of the hunting history that her mother's family did for generations, Evelyn became very skilled at archery. She became very attached to the sport, especially since it gave her a sense of power that she had never felt before, and it wasn't long before Evelyn trained with her bow daily. A few months before her sixteenth birthday, Evelyn's father had unfortunately become the victim of a vampire attack. Anthony had been camping with a couple of his old friends from high school. The camping trip had been planned for months. Beth had insisted that Anthony go so that he could have the week to himself and catch up with his old friends. Tragically, during the first night of the camp, the long lost trio were attacked by a hungry nomadic vampire that had been passing through the town. Anthony was fed upon until he was drained of blood, as were the rest of his childhood friends. Their bodies weren't discovered until a few days later; when other hikers had come across the bloody site. Police informed Beth and Evelyn of the "animal attack" that claimed the lives of three people, including Anthony Masen. Because she had never dealt with death before, Evelyn took the passing of her father very hard. She grieved endlessly for a number of weeks, before she eventually started to shut herself off from friends and family. Her grades decreased as Evelyn's attention in school faulted. Beth noticed the sudden chance in act in her daughter and decided that a fresh start was in need. After discussing it with her daughter, Beth and Evelyn moved to the small quiet town of Forks, Washington to get away from the painful memories that lingered within Chicago, Illinois. Moving to Forks Evelyn and her mother had only managed to settle into their new home a few days after Evelyn had turned 16. She enrolled into Forks High School in the middle of the junior year. Not wanting to worry her mother, Evelyn attempted to pick up her grades. She managed to make friends with a few girls, who each took their time to show Evelyn around the school, and introduce her to a few of the other students. Upon her arrival into the high school, as well as the town, Evelyn unknowingly gained the attention of Edward Cullen. He was startled by her uncanny resemblance that she held towards himself and that of his late mother, Elizabeth Masen. Initially, Edward ignored her, thought that didn't bother Evelyn as she rarely paid any attention to half the kids at school. Evelyn's shocking resemblance towards both Elizabeth and Edward was also noticed by Carlisle Cullen, after she suffered a deep cut and required to go to hospital to get stitches. Edward and Carlisle confronted each other, and shortly after doing some digging into the Masen line, they discovered that Evelyn was the latest descendant to the Masen bloodline, thus making her Edward's great-something niece. ''Twilight ''New Moon'' ''Eclipse'' ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' ''Breaking Dawn Part 1'' ''Breaking Dawn Part 2'' Portrayal Evelyn Cullen is portrayed by Crystal Reed throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Tropes Site Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Hunters Category:Forks Residents Category:Cullen Coven Category:Masen Family Category:Females